1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printed circuit board apparatus, and more particularly relates to apparatus and methods for removing a printed circuit board device, such as a memory module, from an underlying processor board to which it is removably attached by means of pin-and-socket type connector structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In constructing a personal computer, it is customary to removably attach the computer's printed circuit board memory modules to an underlying processor board using connector structures comprising a spaced plurality of male connector portions secured to and projecting upwardly from the top side of the processor board, and a spaced plurality of female connector portions secured to and projecting downwardly from the underside of the memory module's printed circuit board portion. Operative electrical interconnection between the memory module and the circuitry of the underlying processor board (or "motherboard") is achieved by means of a spaced series of metal pins projecting upwardly from the male connector portions and tightly but removably received in sockets formed in the undersides of their female connector portion counterparts.
From time to time it becomes necessary to remove these memory modules and replace them with new ones. A long standing problem associated with such removal is the possibility of bending the male connector portion pins in doing so. Even a slight amount of bending of these pins can cause several subsequent problems.
For example, if the pins are bent during the memory module removal process they can damage the sockets of the new female connector portions into which they are subsequently inserted when the removed memory module is replaced. Such damage can, and often does, create intermittent or permanent circuitry disruption at the locations of the pin-damaged connection sockets. Alternatively, one or more of the male connector portion pins can be broken, or so badly bent that it cannot be subsequently inserted in its associated connection socket.
This pin damage arises from well known deficiencies in conventional tools used to remove the memory modules, as well as other types of printed circuit boards, from structures that they are attached to by mating pin-and-socket type connector components. For example, one type of tool commonly used for this circuit board removal purpose--typically referred to as a "spatula"--is basically an elongated implement used prybar-like to alternately force opposite side edges of the memory module a bit further away from the underlying processor board until the connector pins are freed from their associated receiving sockets. The spatula thus imparts a side-to-side rocking motion to the memory module as the female connector portions are forced upwardly alone the male connector portion pins. This rocking motion, of course, imparts transverse forces to the connector pins which, if considerable care is not taken, can easily bend the pins.
Various plier-type devices are also customarily utilized to remove memory circuit boards by alternately gripping and slightly lifting opposite side edge portions of a particular circuit board until the connector pins are freed from their sockets. This also tends to create a side-to-side rocking motion of the circuit board which undesirably imposed transverse bending forces on the connector pins. Also, like their spatula tool counterparts, these piler-like board removal tools can easily damage integrated circuit components secured to the inner side of the circuit board adjacent the side edge portions thereof forcibly engaged by the board removal tool.
It can readily be seen from the foregoing that a need exists for a circuit board removal tool which substantially lessens the risk of connector pin damage associated with board removal. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such a tool.